


UI Topher vs SSJ4 Chris McLean

by SteelSpectre



Category: Total Drama (Cartoon)
Genre: chris vs topher, liver consumption, rabies returns, shitpost
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-01-29
Updated: 2019-06-26
Packaged: 2019-10-18 21:31:01
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 3
Words: 979
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17588783
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SteelSpectre/pseuds/SteelSpectre
Summary: 666th fic babyyy!! Topher finds Chris eating bleach and bone marrow bar and decides to engage in an epic Fortnite match with him.





	1. The Battle

Topher was walking down the forest street when he suddenly encountered CHRIS FUCKING MCLEAN eating a candy bar made of a mix of clorox bleach and bone marrow. "hey what are you eating chris" "a bar that will give me TRUE POWER, mr topher" said christian mr clean. "oh jeez rick that doesnt sound epic" top her said "fuck you topher you're dumb" crisis said

CHRIS BECAME SSJ4 CHRIS AND KNOCKED THE SHIT OUT OF TOPHER BUT THEN TOPHER BECAME UI TOPHER BY GATHERING STRENGTH FROM THE SPIRITS OF THE FALLEN ONES HOLY SHIT HE'S ABOUT TO KILL CHRIS MCLEAN

he blasts chairs with the topher blaster which is a gaster blaster with tophers hair 

"shit man that totally isnt epic my dude bro" said ssj4 chris while frowning and holding a starbucks cup in his right hand "CHRIS YOURE DOING THE WRONG THING JUST GIVE UP YOUR POWER AND " then he got punched in the face for being a pussy "no top her im gonna fucking kill everyone like ive always dreamed.. i know people have already died but that was from rabies" "who died from rabies though" topher asks "the spirits that gave you that powre" "do they still have rabies? said topher" said topher

"yes"  
then topher also died from rabies rip in pieces

 

Christmas then went on to kill everyone except trent because he is jacksfilms' weird guitar playing cousin the end  
"now thats an epic victory royale" said chrysler


	2. The Revival

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Topher is revived and is back for more. Who will win the battle this time? Probably Topher.

Ok so... Topher died, along with everyone but Trent. That's a mega oof. But Trent decided to be a decent fucking person and use his epic forehead powers to revive the legend known as TOP HAT i mean topher "wow thanks tent i dont know why you did this but thanks temt" said top "you are welcome toe fur now go fuck shit up!!" says tenth the big boy as his forehead shrinks due to using all of his power 

topic flies over to Christina because he is in his powerful form still and he says the n word to mr. chronic back pain. "WOAH MY DUDE TOPHER THAT IS NOT EPIC wait i thought you died from rabies" chriss said "yes i died from rabies but then i undied from rabies with the power of forehead said topher" 

"omae wa mou shindeiru" chris said while teleporting behind topher "nani" THEN TOPHER GOT HIS ASS KICKED TO URANUS BUT CHRIS FOLLOWED HIM AND PUNCHED AND KICKED HIM UNTIL HE BEGGED FOR MERCY but SUDENTLY MR TOPHER BECAME MEGA SUPER SEXY MAN TOPHER AND GRABBED A SNAKE AND TRIED TO CHOKE CHRIS WITH IT but it didnt work because chris was god modding and was gonna be banned "CHRIS IM GONNA HAVE TO REPORT YOU TO THE MODS!" this sentence made chris break down and sob. "dude.. you can't report me... i'm chris mclean, remember...?" he said while crying. topher took this chance to KNOCK HIM OFF OF URANUS BECAUSE URANUS IS FLAT

" I AM PART OF THE FLAT URANUS SOCIETY BECAUSE URANUS IS FLAT " SAYS TOPHER IN ALL CAPS

THEN HOLY SHIT COURTNEY IS HERE I THOUGHT SHE DIED "I WAS A CIT I CANNOT DIE CHRIS MCLEAN IM CALLING MY FUCKING LAWYERS SHITHEAD FUCK" then she revived everyone with CIT powers except duncan BUT SHE SOMEHOW REVIVED ZEKE EVEN THOUGH HE WAS BANNED FOREVER  
"hey chris why are you god modding eh"  
"shut up farm boy you're a cunt" says chris t  
then topthter throws courtney at chris and chris bleeds and CHEFFREY takes him to hopstial end of chapter 2 chapter 3 coming soon


	3. the 3rd chapter

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> erectile dysfunction

Chris was in the hospital getting treated for his injuries, and Topher knew the fight was finally over. "There's no way Chris could come back after being beaten like that," he thought to himself. "so I should just relax and enjoy my life for a bit." 

Topher went to the Movie Theater to see Wreck It Ralph 3: Ralph fucking snaps. "Damn they really went all out this time" Topher thought as the movie theater exploded and everyone was running out. "The special effects are really realistic this time" He stayed in the burning building wondering why the movie was just fire, then he was forced out by someone. "Oh god oh fuck I just wanted to see the twist ending man" press F to pay respects to Topher...

Topher sadly walked back to his shitty tent where he now lived because his house was robbed and blown up while he was away. RIP Chef the cat... All that he had now was his body pillow with himself on it what a fucking cunt jesus christ

Then he saw a shadow in the distance with bright glowing eyes. He was confused... it couldn't be Chris because he was injured and in the hospital, so who could it be? He stepped closer and closer... but suddenly, a nightcore version of how to save a life  played.

"Hello Tophuck it is me Crisp Mclean and I am here for my revenge!" chris said to the topher

"Revenge for what"

"YOU BROKE MY ASS!"

then criss cross punched twunkpher in the dick (but it isn't gay because the balls aren't touching)

"GRRRR THAT SHIT HURTED CHRIS YOU CANT DO THAT IM CALLING THE POLICE"

then christ snappled his phone in half

"this aint it chief"

 

Topher only had one option left. Fight. So he kamehameha'd the shit out of Chris.

 

"GRRRRRRR I HAVE ERECTILE DYSFUNCTION!!!!!!" he yelled as he did this

"SHIT FUCK HELL ASS PISS CUM DICK" Chris shouted as he got blasted in the ass

chrisk mfm gucjjgbf punche d tehd s tophrr 

 

"bruh bruh topher said topher said" topher said

topher snapped chris' dick in half and he dropped dead then topher proceeded to eat chris' liver

"yim yum crumchy liver" he said while stuffing his face with organs


End file.
